PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Physical Measures Core (PMC) An important consideration for investigators undertaking studies relevant to our theme ?To Understand and Optimize Reserve and Resilience? is how to select and implement the most appropriate and meaningful measures. A Physical Measures Core will provide this service by serving as the central resource for Center investigators seeking advice, training, laboratory access, and equipment for valid, sensitive, and reliable measures. A panel of 13 members, with complementary expertise in measurement across multiple domains, comprises the Core. The Physical Measures Core will provide highly integrated, customized support to investigators supported by our Research Education Component, Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core, Externally Funded Projects, and the larger Duke Community engaged by the Duke Older Americans Independence Center. The Core will support investigators by meeting regularly throughout the full spectrum of project development, from early phase planning, to final interpretation of findings, to subsequent grant preparations to dissemination and/or implementation. These meetings will concurrently involve members of the Analysis and Molecular Measures Cores to assure maximal synergy. We propose three Specific Aims. Aim 1 - To provide centralized expertise available for consultation on the measurement of reserve and resilience. Aim 2 - To develop measurement protocols and train personnel in administration and data collection. Aim 3 - To identify gaps in resiliency measures and develop or adapt innovative new measurement approaches across the adult lifespan for related outcomes. Projects for five REC Scholars and two PES awardees will be supported during the first two years of funding. Members of the PMC will also provide service to five EPs, and propose an innovative ?Emerging Discovery Project? to develop two new tools to measure muscle reserve and function using electrical impedance myography and quantitative muscle ultrasound. Two workshops are proposed, one to provide training in physical performance and functional testing, and one to provide training in ambulatory measurement and data collection, to augment the measurement capabilities of our trainees; if successful these workshops can be disseminated to other OAICs. The PMC will provide an invaluable service to our Center, which will lead to greater understanding of reserve and resilience, and which in turn, will point to opportunities to improve the current and future health and well-being of aging Americans across the lifespan.